


Отпустить тебя... нет

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если Шерлок вернулся не через два года, а через… десять?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпустить тебя... нет

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Джону, Шерлоку и Вечной Любви. 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Спросите у меня 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> История, неожиданно родившаяся в моих Чертогах под звуки песен, о которых упоминается в примечании к фику.  
> Внезапный порыв вдохновения.  
> если забыла указать какой-то жанр, ткните меня в эту оплошность носом) и не забудьте уточнить, что же я все-таки пропустила)

Мы так нелепо разошлись  
Я даже сетовать не смею  
Но вновь вмешаться в вашу жизнь  
Я не смогу, я не сумею*

  
  
Вечер, Бристоль. Высокий темноволосый мужчина немного за сорок в длинном пальто стоял в тени деревьев, скрытый от посторонних глаз, и наблюдал за происходящим через дорогу. Его черных, как смоль, вьющихся волос местами уже коснулась седина, меж глаз залегла глубокая морщина – результат постоянной работы мысли.  
  
Из двухэтажного белого небольшого домика только что вышла семья из трех человек.   
  
Женщина с короткой стрижкой и белыми прямыми волосами села за руль, перед этим распахнув дверцу заднего сидения автомобиля для дочери. Она перебросилась парой фраз с невысоким светловолосым мужчиной, которого назвала Джоном.  
  
\- Пока, пап, я люблю тебя! – прокричала из открытого окна Ауди восьмилетняя белокурая девочка, не забывая махать отцу обеими руками что было сил.   
  
\- Пока, моя хорошая! Скоро увидимся, - ответил ей мужчина, и кивнул женщине за рулем. Та в ответ слегка улыбнулась и надавила на газ.   
  
На вид ему можно было дать лет сорок пять, особенно, когда он улыбался. Едва машина скрылась за поворотом, вся его улыбка погасла, и если бы темноволосый мужчина не знал этого человека, то решил бы, что ему под шестьдесят. Жизнь оставила свой отпечаток на этом некогда молодом и красивом лице, а в глазах его был целый океан грусти и пережитое большое горе.  
  
Вдруг эти глаза встретились с глазами высокого мужчины в пальто. Спустя несколько мгновений его лицо изменилось, будто с него сбросили старческую маску. Он весь буквально расцвел, хотя улыбки не было. Зрительный контакт не прерывался с минуту, пока светловолосый мужчина неверным шагом не пересек улицу и не подошел к нему вплотную.  
  
\- Значит, и в прошлый раз мне не показалось. Я на самом деле видел тебя, Шерлок.   
  
Шерлок Холмс (а это был именно он) промолчал, слегка поджав губы и на мгновение опустив глаза.   
  
Да, так и было. Он поспешил тогда, на прошлый Хэллоуин, смешаться с толпой на площади, потому что просто не решился подойти, оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. Но только не сегодня.  
  
Он вновь поднял на него взгляд.  
  
Секунда, другая, третья – они молча стояли и смотрели друг на друга.  
  
\- Я не спрашиваю, как и зачем ты это сделал. Все это не важно. Важно, что ты жив, - наконец, тихо сказал Джон Ватсон (это был он), сжимая его в крепких объятьях.   
  
Шерлок помедлил, но потом тоже крепко обнял Джона, уткнувшись носом в его волосы и полной грудью вдыхая его запах. Он мечтал об этом долгих десять лет. Девять из них он потратил на окончательное и бесповоротное устранение самой масштабной в истории и в мире террористической сети Мориарти. Подумать только, это стоило ему девяти лет жизни, а ведь он не думал, что все так затянется. Злодей обещал ему когда-то «выжечь сердце». И это у него прекрасно получилось. Он все эти годы сгорал вдали от Джона. И понял это практически сразу после  ~~смерти~~  отъезда. А когда вернулся, то увидел: он опоздал. Опоздал на одну жизнь. У Джона была семья. А у него - ровно никаких прав вновь врываться в его жизнь.  
  
_Моя прошедшая весна, моя мечта из перламутра,_  
Скажи мне, в чём моя вина? Я вечер, ты - сплошное утро.  
  
Целый год он пытался снова «стать собой», таким, как раньше. Но десять лет – огромный срок. За эти годы многое может измениться (Грег перевелся в Штаты, миссис Хадсон уехала жить к сестре в деревню, дом на Бейкер-Стрит выкупил Майкрофт, он походил на воспоминание о прошлой жизни, Молли вышла замуж и давно переехала во Францию, – некому было сообщить Джону о том, что он вернулся).  _Ведь время все решает за нас._  Многое изменилось. Включая его. А находиться одному в холодном пустом доме, который раньше лучился светом и теплом, пока они жили здесь  _вдвоем_ , было невыносимо.  
  
Однажды утром он проснулся с мыслью, что с него хватит.  
  
_Пять минут и я не почувствую боли…_  
  
Джон, продолжая обнимать его, приподнялся на цыпочках и легко коснулся своими губами губ Шерлока. Тот удивленно замер на какое-то мгновение, но потом ответил, превращая легкое касание в страстный и настойчивый поцелуй.   
  
В омут с головой напоследок…  
  
_Какая светлая печаль и музыка воспоминаний…_  
Ах, как мне жаль, ах, как мне жаль несостоявшихся свиданий…  
  
Шерлок проснулся, когда рассвет едва начал вытеснять темноту ночи. Он взглянул на мирно спящего Джона рядом и глубоко вздохнул. Не надо было этого делать. Так теперь будет только хуже.   
  
Он стиснул голову руками.  
  
Он хотел только увидеть его… еще один раз.  
  
А для всего этого было слишком поздно. Слишком поздно он вернулся. Слишком поздно понял.  
  
_Кто разбил любовь холодной душою,_  
У судьбы своей мы тайну попробуем узнать.  
  
Нужно просто отпустить.  
Нужно просто решиться.  
  
Шерлок осторожно вылез из-под одеяла, взял свою одежду и тихо вышел в гостиную, чтобы одеться там и не разбудить Джона.  
  


***

  
  
Джон проснулся с чувством легкой тревоги, которую ощущал еще во сне. Так и есть: он один, в постели больше никого нет, хотя он прекрасно помнил, с кем засыпал. И нет, это все ему не приснилось – в комнате до сих пор чувствовался  _его_  едва уловимый запах.  
  
Почему он ушел? И куда?..  
  
Вдруг Джон, уже наполовину натянув брюки, замер, пораженный внезапной ужасной догадкой.  
  
\- О, Боже…  
  
Закончив сборы, он пулей выскочил на улицу, поймал такси и рванул на Бейкер-Стрит, не заботясь о том, во сколько ему это обойдется. Он почему-то не сомневался, что Шерлок может быть только там. Важно было  _успеть_.  
  
Машина пронеслась через туманное воскресное промозглое октябрьское утро, пока Лондон еще только начинал просыпаться, и, наконец, остановилась возле нужного дома.  
  
221Б. Дом.  _Их_  дом. Всегда.  
  
Джон буквально взлетел вверх по лестнице, лишь окраиной сознания отметив, что входная дверь была не заперта.  
Он резко притормозил в дверях гостиной, увидев Шерлока со шприцем в руках. У Ватсона не оставалось никаких сомнений в том,  _что_  он собирался делать.  
  
\- Шерлок, Бога ради, прекрати! – крикнул он, уверенным шагом подходя к Шерлоку и заключая его в крепкие объятья.   
  
\- Два года после того, как ты…  _это сделал_ , я пытался прийти в себя, - Джон чувствовал, что должен все это рассказать прямо сейчас. – Потом женился, чтобы постараться все это забыть, но я обманывал сам себя. Брак не удался. Мы развелись, и Кэтти осталась жить с Мэри. Иногда мы встречаемся и проводим время вместе, все для Кэтти. А я понял, что лучше мне быть одному, чтобы не отравлять никому жизнь своей отстраненностью. Я ни с кем не смог быть. Я всегда был  _только с тобой_ , даже когда был убежден, что тебя  _нет_.  
  
Шерлок не двигался, только из его правой руки выскользнул шприц и упал на пол. Спустя мгновение он медленно поднял руки и обнял Джона, сперва робко, но с каждой секундой прижимая его все ближе и ближе.  
  
\- Господи, ты хоть понимаешь,  _что_  ты чуть не натворил? – Джон даже не пытался побороть дрожь в голосе.  
  
Вдруг Шерлок застонал, разомкнул объятья и согнулся пополам, схватившись за живот.  
  
\- Ты что, успел принять еще какую-то дрянь?! – в голосе Джона смешались одновременно злость и страх.  
  
Шерлок просто молча кивнул, пытаясь подняться. Джон скользнул взглядом по локтевым сгибам друга, чтобы убедиться, что он точно не успел ничего себе вколоть. К счастью, вены были нетронутыми. Значит, наглотался каких-то таблеток. Это поправимо.  
  
\- Нет, сиди! – Джон метнулся на кухню, принес оттуда полный графин с водой. – Вот, пей, все до последней капли!   
  
Холмс отрицательно покачал головой, чем окончательно вывел из себя Ватсона.  
  
\- Или ты будешь пить сам, или я волью это все в тебя силой, и ты знаешь, что я не шучу! – проорал он. Шерлок бросил на него затуманенный взгляд, но взял графин. Джон придерживал его одной рукой, боясь, что он может его не удержать. Кто знает, сколько и какой гадости уже успел принять его друг.   
  
\- Как давно ты принял наркотик?  
  
\- Полчаса… - с трудом смог выговорить Шерлок.  
  
Еще не так критично, слава Богу. Но если бы он успел ввести дозу… Лучше об этом не думать. Почему он выбрал самый идиотский и мучительный способ самоубийства?!  
Как только воды в графине осталось на донышке, Джон силой потянул Шерлока на себя, перекидывая одну его руку себе через шею.  
  
\- А теперь идем в ванную.   
  
Шерлок мычал что-то невразумительное, но Джону было все равно. Нужно было как можно скорее освободить его желудок от… черт его знает, чего он там наглотался! Каждая секунда была на счету. Слава Богу, он успел вовремя, и теперь количество наркотика, который успел попасть в кровь, минимально. Всерьез опасаться было нечего, все, что нужно Холмсу – это крепкий сон. А после – хорошая трепка.  
  
Потом Джон с трудом дотащил Холмса из ванной в спальню и уложил в кровать:  
  
\- Теперь спи. А когда ты проснешься, я буду рядом, - проговорил он, укрывая Шерлока одеялом. – И молись, чтобы я не решил тебя убить!   
  
В ответ прозвучало неразборчивое ворчание, которое напомнило Джону очень далекий эпизод из их  _прошлой_  жизни. В тот раз Ирэн Адлер что-то вколола Холмсу, и доктору пришлось за ним ухаживать. Он не мог сказать, что ему это было неприятно. Господи, если бы еще тогда прислушаться ко всем окружающим. Всем все было очевидно, кроме них самих… Вся жизнь могла сложиться иначе.  
  
Под эти мысли Ватсон задремал, устроившись рядом с уже заснувшим Холмсом. Сон был беспокойным и продлился недолго. Когда он проснулся, солнце уже ярко светило за окном, пробиваясь лучами сквозь занавески. Он посмотрел на Шерлока. Трудно было понять, спал он или уже нет. Но Джон вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что не до конца верит, что это – реальность, что он жив, пусть и спустя столько лет, но они снова – вместе. Больше, чем раньше.   
  
Он подвинулся ближе к нему и коснулся его губ легким поцелуем.  
  
\- Как ты можешь меня целовать после всего, что со мной творилось? – чуть хриплым после сна голосом спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Примени дедукцию, и перестань задавать глупые вопросы, - прошептал Джон. – Неужели не видишь, что ты – всё для меня, ты, чертов идиот?  
  
Шерлок уставился на него сонным неверящим взглядом и впервые за много лет не нашелся, что ответить. Вместо этого он снова утянул Джона в нежный поцелуй.  
  
\- Когда ты закончил с сетью Мориарти? – вдруг спросил Джон, отстраняясь.  
  
\- Год назад, - был ответ.  
  
\- Почему объявился только сейчас? – после довольно продолжительной паузы вновь задал вопрос Ватсон.  
  
Шерлок отвел взгляд. Джон вдруг все понял. Внезапно ответ обрушился на него со всей тяжестью.  
  
\- Решил попрощаться?!  
  
Шерлок молчал. Он чуть слышно зашипел, когда Джон вдруг навалился на него, сильно вцепился в его волосы и потянул за них, прижимая, тем самым, его голову к подушке.  
  
\- Тебе больно? – голос Джона стал пугающе жестким. Они с Шерлоком намертво зацепились взглядами. - Мне тоже было больно. Даже после стольких лет я помню каждую секунду того проклятого дня. Я помню каждый чертов день, когда я собирал себя по кусочкам после твоего «падения», каждую чертову ночь, когда просыпался после очередного кошмара, где ты снова и снова умираешь, я помню каждый чертов год, который провел, как призрак. Я не жил, я просто существовал, потому что тогда у меня не хватило духу последовать за тобой. И ты, зная обо всем (не верю, что Майкрофт тебе не докладывал об этом во всех деталях), решил заставить меня пройти через всё это  _еще раз_? – он резко выпустил его голову из своих рук и встал с постели.  
  
\- Не думал, что ты  _настолько_  жесток, - добавил он, нервно проводя рукой по волосам. Бросив на Холмса гневный взгляд, он направился прочь из комнаты.  
  
Шерлок попытался встать вслед за ним, но голова его резко закружилась, и он упал обратно на кровать. Еще не все _лекарство_  вышло из организма.  
  
\- Джон… - ответа не было, но доктор остановился. – Джон, я не могу сейчас даже подойти к тебе, поэтому, пожалуйста… просто… не уходи.  
  
И вновь – тишина.  
  
\- Джон, прости меня, - только сейчас Шерлок осознал,  _что_  чуть не наделал.  
  
Ватсон глубоко вздохнул.   
  
\- Я уже сказал, что  _тогда_  у меня не хватило духу. Но я уже не тот Джон Ватсон. Попробуешь сделать  _это_  снова – на этот раз духу хватит.   
  
\- Джон, не говори так. Я… я не могу этого слышать.  
  
Их взгляды снова встретились. Глаза Холмса горели неподдельным страхом, даже отчаянием, что, признаться, заставило Ватсона немного позлорадствовать. Наконец-то его друг научился испытывать и проявлять чувства.   
  
\- Все зависит от тебя, Шерлок.  
  
Было видно, что Холмс боролся с собой, чтобы не сказать что-то еще, но, в конце концов, он произнес только:  
  
\- Иди ко мне, - все же, информация о том, что Джон по-прежнему один, подействовала на него, как живая вода, и придала сил и уверенности.  
  
_Ты – посох, посланный судьбой, мой карнавал из листопада…_  
  
Джон моргнул несколько раз, но вернулся обратно и сел рядом на постель. Шерлок приподнялся так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, потом взял лицо Джона в ладони и тихо сказал, глядя ему в глаза:  
  
\- Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.  
  
\- Значит, мы друг друга поняли, - спокойно ответил Джон.  
  
Какие-то секунды они просто смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь и едва дыша. Им было слышно лишь дыхание и стук сердец друг друга. Потом Шерлок стал целовать его губы. Робкий поцелуй постепенно превратился в медленный и нежный.  
  
\- Теперь вместе и навсегда?  
  
\- Всегда, Джон.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:
> 
> *Можете любить Филиппа Киркорова, можете ненавидеть, но эти песни – просто шедевральны, особенно в применении к Джонлоку.  
> Я имею в виду песню «Мы так нелепо разошлись», цитаты из которой длинными курсивными строчками разбавляют текст. А вторая песня-вдохновительница на эту работу – «Я отпускаю тебя». Пара цитат из нее тоже есть. Как и общая атмосфера.


End file.
